1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radio frequency device group arrangement.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Single circuit board frames are already frequently used for television receivers. It has now become necessary to employ an automatic placement and attaching of chip-components and integrated circuits in order to reduce costs. Such automatic placement has been difficult in the past in the tuning section, since a complete shielding is unavoidable and since variants of some circuit switching components based on different ranges and standards, the so-called variables, are not to influence negatively the costs in the countries to which the sets are to be supplied.